This new crazy world
by Kaiya's Watergarden
Summary: Alyssa was a normal teenager living in a normal world, but a car accident changes that and she ends up in a new world and a new time. will she ever get back or will she fall in love with a certain marauder. crappy summary story better inside Sirius blackc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders if i did Sirius Black would be mine and James and Lilly would still be alive. Plz no flames just review if you like. Sirius Black/oc

Prologue

The year is August 29, 2010. My name is Alyssa Mitchell and much like you I lived in a world where fantasy is just in books and movies. I was a sixteen year old track runner and star soccer player. I had five other siblings and my parents. I wasn't wealthy and I wasn't poor I guess we were middle class. Up until the day I crashed my car I would have thought people talking about other dimensions and time travel were crazy and delusional. It only happened in books and movies.

I was late coming home from a party and panicking I drove the fastest way home. It was also the most dangerous way. I never once thought about the consequences of my actions while driving during the storming night or even that I probably shouldn't have turned the corner so fast. I was just that normal teenage girl trying to get home before I missed curfew and ended up grounded again from everything the whole fall semester. As I drove I hit something and swerved. I tried to correct myself as I felt my poor already beaten up Honda accord jerk to the side and flipped over, and rolled down the hill, and the last thing I remember was the sound of rushing water and how cold it was and then blackness over took me.

I felt like I was floating in warm, dark, quiet place. I tried to move but couldn't everything on me was numb and I determined that I was probably already dead. I wondered what my parents would think once they found my car. Would they miss me? Or would they be happy that their defiant daughter finally met her maker. Cruel as it was I really did believe that my parents would be better off without me. As I lay in the darkness I regained feeling in my body, but it was a slow process that started with my toes and worked its way up. I think I laid there for at least three hours maybe more when suddenly there was a rushing sound and my peaceful place began to crack. The warm air disappeared and it was replaced with a rush of cold air. I tried to move away from the cracking noise, but instead I started falling.

Down I fell and I felt like Alice in wonderland falling down the rabbit hole. I tried to look around but it was dark just like everything else around me. Then suddenly I saw ground it was green and lots of trees. Where I was falling there was a lake full of water, and the next thing I knew I felt like knives were cutting into my body. Down I went into the cold blackness of the water. Cold my body was telling me and breath. I kicked up as hard as I could but I couldn't' figure out which way was up. I began to panic wishing that I could be home already in my bed. Then with the last of my energy I finally found the surface and came up for air. Coughing and sputtering I made it to land, and collapsed from exhaustion.

After about an hour I got up and decided I probably should find help and a phone to let my parents know I was ok. As I walked through the trees I made out a castle. Something told me it looked familiar but I couldn't place it. I walked through a pathway towards the towering castle. I couldn't remember a place where there were castles near my house. Shrugging I continued on for what seemed like hours. Wishing I had my ipod I started humming Take it off by Kesha.

"Hey you there where do you think you're goin'?" Spinning I around I came face to face with a giant. Startled I took a step back and then gasped. Staring right at me was Hagrid!

"I'm…a…..I'm…I'm lost." I sputtered trying to figure out what was going on. I replayed everything that happened and I started hyperventilating then everything went black.

Tell what you think but plz no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

Hey guys I don't know if any of you are still reading this story if you are it maybe a while before I update. Sorry for the lack of updates though. Thanks to all those who reviewed I don't know if you guys know this but reviews are like candy to the writers.


End file.
